C'est comme tes testicules
by Marynn-Kokoelma
Summary: Il y a des discussions qu'on ne devrait pas avoir à table. Comme celle de l'utilisation des organes humains par les créatures.


**Auteur :** Nara Breaune et Marynn. Première histoire écrite à quatre mains, j'espère que ça reste fluide.

**Disclaimer :** la série Grimm appartient à David Greenwalt et Jim Kouf.

**Couple :** Nick X Eddy…

**Rating :** M. (Mon premier sur le site. C'est émouvant.)

**Note :** Spoil léger de l'épisode 10. Juste d'une discussion en fait.

* * *

**C'est comme tes testicules.**

Sa fourchette s'arrêta devant sa bouche ouverte. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que je choisisse cet exemple ? Mon regard dévia légèrement. Ah, oui, pour ça... Bon, reprenons-nous vite.

« J'ai dit tes testicules, mais c'est pas forcément les tiennes... »

Le voilà qui la repose sur la table et repousse son assiette, je m'enfonce. Reprenons la démonstration. Ça ne pourra que me sauver.

« Ça a le même effet que le Viagra sur nous autres... »

Il me jette un regard de biais. Non, visiblement ça n'aide en rien.

« Non pas que j'ai déjà essayé, hein ! »

Une bière, il me faut une bière pour maintenir cette conversation. Purée, je vais devenir alcoolique! Adieu mon régime... Il détourne le regard et demande d'une petite voix:

« Tu voudrais... Hum... Enfin, sans les sécher et les réduire en poudre, hein? Mais... »

La bouteille que je venais de sortir du frigo rejoint le sol en un bruit de verre brisé. Je ne lui accorde pas le moindre regard, trop occupé à dévisager Nick. Je commence à avoir des problèmes d'audition. C'est la faute de mon régime qui part en vrilles, j'en suis sûr.

« Enfin, si tu veux bien... Je... Ça doit pas être désagréable... »

Il a baissé le nez et n'ose pas me regarder en face. Le loup s'agite, lui semble trouver la proposition alléchante. Ma bière s'est suicidée... Respire Eddy, pense pillate, garde un semblant de contrôle. Nick lève les yeux vers moi. J'entends distinctement le loup en moi gémir, à moins que ce ne fût moi...

« Si tu ne veux pas, je peux comprendre. »

Nick se lève. Dans mon crâne résonne une unique phrase: « Saute lui dessus. », alors qu'il fait un pas, je me précipite à ses côtés, lui attrapant le bras. L'instinct et l'envie prennent le contrôle. Tant pis pour mon coucou de 1900 et le dos de ce cher détective. Dans un 'Bong' sonore, je le plaque contre la vieille horloge. Mes mains descendent le long de ses flancs et mes lèvres se plaquent contre les siennes. J'espère qu'il ne tenait pas à cette chemise, l'empressement m'empêchant de défaire les boutons, les faire sauter m'a semblé une meilleure idée. Je prends de l'assurance, le loup gagne en présence. Un grognement m'échappe alors que je suis obligé de quitter ses lèvres pour qu'il m'ôte mon pull. Note à moi-même la prochaine fois que Nick vient manger, mettre un gilet. Mes mains s'aventurent sur ses hanches, glissant sous son jeans. Sa respiration s'affole. Il n'y a que dans ces moments là qu'il a des réactions normales de proie face au prédateur que je suis. Le loup en moi à envie d'en croquer un morceau. Je doute cependant que son invitation aille jusque là. Je colle mon torse contre le sien, glisse ma tête dans son cou, tout en faisant sauter le bouton de son jean. L'envie est trop forte, je plante mes crocs à la base de son cou. Il se raidi dans mes bras mais ne me repousse pas. Le loup est ravi mais Nick sait-il seulement le sens de cette action. Car maintenant il est à moi. Il m'est soumis. Avec un peu plus de douceur, je lui descends son boxer. Nick accroché à mes épaules souffle mon prénom. Je le sens sourire contre mon oreille alors qu'il colle son bassin au mien.

« Tu es trop habillé, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. »

Les poils de ma nuque se dressent. Cette voix ! Indécent ! Ça m'électrise. Je remonte à ses lèvres alors qu'il remédie au problème d'habillement. Les mains glissées sous ses fesses, je le porte vers la table, la chambre est trop loin. Ce serait perdre du temps. Les couverts tombent au sol dans l'indifférence générale. Le plat que j'ai cuisiné s'étale sur le plancher. Ça n'a pas la moindre espèce d'importance. Ce qui importe, c'est le corps chaud assis sur ma table. Ce qui importe c'est ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa peau sous mes doigts. Je remonte les mains le long de son dos et il se cambre inconsciemment. J'en souris et redescend mes doigts vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je les laisse errer sur la peau sensible, parfois en une caresse aérienne de la pulpe, parfois des traces d'ongles. Sa proposition en tête, je me laisse glisser sur les genoux, glissant ma langue contre son cou, son torse, je suis un instant une ligne de poils avant de, pris d'une envie soudaine, venir suçoter la peau de l'intérieur des cuisses. Je sens deux mains s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux et relève les yeux. Il est magnifique ainsi.

Sans le quitter des yeux, je remonte petit à petit vers son aine. Ses doigts se crispent dans mes cheveux, et ses yeux se fixent aux miens. Son souffle court s'échappe par ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je remonte un peu plus encore et me retrouve face à l'objet de mes convoitises. J'ai un temps d'hésitation, je voudrais le faire languir, mais le loup me presse. Et je suis un homme faible face à la tentation. Je souffle simplement m'amusant un instant de ses réactions avant de sortir une langue taquine et de répondre à sa supplication muette. Un gémissement étrange semble approuver l'initiative. Encouragé, je continue passant entre les bourses, débordant sur la hampe dressée. L'odeur à cet endroit est entêtante. Ça sent Nick. Ça sent le sexe et autre chose aussi qui m'excite incroyablement. Le loup en moi en hurlerait.

J'esquisse un sourire avant d'y poser les lèvres, embrassant avant de remonter et d'englober du bout des lèvres son gland. Il se crispe d'autant plus et j'entends un accroc dans sa respiration. Et un loup ravi, un. Je sens sa main appuyer sur mon crâne, me poussant à aller plus loin, le prendre entièrement en bouche. Je résiste cependant, suçotant à peine le bout. Il finit par souffler un 's'il te plait' avec lequel j'accède à sa demande. Il soupire alors que mes lèvres descendent lentement sur sa longueur. Nick renverse la tête en arrière. Sous mes caresses, il s'allonge sur la table au milieu des restes de notre repas. Mes mains errent sur ses cuisses, remontant parfois jusqu'à son membre, glissant vers l'aine puis son ventre. Il me plait de le voir à ma merci, sans contrôle. Je continue en un mouvement lent mon ouvrage. Je finis par accélérer cédant à la demande de plus en plus pressante. Il a un hoquet et je me retire avant qu'il ne se déverse sur son ventre. Je remonte le long de son corps, léchant au passage les restes de son plaisir, puis jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes que je mordille délicatement.

Il a les yeux dans le vague et un air extatique, la respiration lourde. Il est beau et c'est le mien! Il papillonne un instant avant de venir crocheter ses bras autour de ma nuque et prendre mes hanches en étaux entre ses jambes. Je sens son souffle à mon oreille.

« C'était un bon exemple. »


End file.
